While the present invention is concerned with providing supports for various types of objects, it is particularly concerned with the solution of problems in connection with dental hygiene in institutional organizations. In such institutional organizations there is a need for inexpensive and sanitary toothbrush racks, which can be used in different wards. The rack required in such environment should be inexpensive and easily produced and should be utilizable without the need for specialized personal or attendant equipment. The parts of the same should be easily replaceable and each rack should be able to identify with a specific group of patients or an area in the ward and should be able to function to isolate those with contagious diseases. The rack, moreover, should be easily transportable and readily cleaned or sterilized and its design should be capable of simple handling and cleaning.
In addition to the above, the parts of the rack should be easily replaceable so that when they become broken or damaged, no significant problem will be encountered. Moreover, the rack should accept various shapes of objects so that it will not be necessary to standardize the objects to be accommodated within the same. In addition, the rack should provide some way to identify the specific object or person associated therewith for the purpose of possibly isolating the same whereby to avoid the problems of contagious diseases.
Still further, the rack should be open to provide for air drying and should be of sufficient dimension to avoid contact between the supported toothbrushes or other such objects thereby to minimize cross-contamination.
With respect to supports and protectors for toothbrushes, these fall generally into two categories, namely: one type of support which is affixed to the wall and provides openings within which respective toothbrushes may be supported and a second type which clamps on to the head of the toothbrush and is transportable therewith. Neither of these types of supports will supply the various features and advantages which have been heretofore identified. For example, the type of rack which permanently affixes to the wall does not admit of transportation and sanitizing of the rack substantially as a whole. The type of enclosure which fits over the head of a toothbrush and is transportable therewith does not provide for group support of toothbrushes and becomes in a sense permanently associated with a toothbrush so that it may not be employed for the sequential accommodation of toothbrushes belonging to different patients.